Darkness in Naruto
by brandoomleckie
Summary: this is a story about a dark entity training to kill everything with the power of darkness my oc in the real world killing a fuck ton of zombie then suicide granade killing them all no more sporoilser
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **I do not owe Naruto whoever does all Naruto is going to be awesome but burruto is not awesome sorry but I'm not a big barrueto fan Naruto has been my favorite fan base story business I've been liking so anyways there's a bunch of elements in here from different animes because of a book that's going to help Naruto and My OC outlet with this world because this world is not going to be easy it's not just going to be full of Ninjas Darkness all around you and when the people who get affected by it come to kill you and you have to destroy the darkness are your dad you can't stop it either you have to destroy the darkness first yeah if it's in some animals you kill it but it won't go after the people that have good in art it's later but this is going to be harder because it makes it the group that's looking for the tail beast I can't say its name because it's so it's hard for me to say Japanese names right now are going to be like almost god-like but because they get an upgrade with this Darkness around the only way to stop them is with the book Naruto and my character or the only ones that have this book Because all all the characters are going to face these things is my character and Naruto because they're twin brothers in the story separated from birth by danzo because my character and Naruto had a secret that no one else knew This is just so you get the inside of the story all right I'm done here I'm going to get you into the story and I hope you like it because I'm going to die well yes I am I'm going to die in the real world than code to the Naruto world all right let's do this!**

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

 _well this sucks yep I'm on my way to verge of dying saving a bunch of people from being devoured by zombies and my timeline damn this sucks by the way guys this is Brandon here I'm talking to you about my life.  
_

 _my life sucks right now I've been killing these stupid zombies have been around me because these people can't do anything or surrounded I'm not running out of ammunition anytime soon but I have plenty of Swords I can use._

 _one after another after another I hate this what am I doing this again Flashbacks of killing zombies with nothing but a swords where are the weapons._

 _now I'm starting to get pissed off these things never die keep coming back LOL I don't have any bullets or anyting alright don't have anything that save these people only one thing to do I had a grenade though a suicide grenade it might protect these people from the big monster I'm inviting for like hours now goodbye world I hate you zombie virus they created in my timeline._

 _Flashback no Jutsu Kai_

"Yep that's what happened that's how I died so I was wondering where I'm at right now Where am I"

" **Will my child you're here my domain on the god of Gods Welcome we have a task for you little one would you like to accept it"**

"What do you mean request is that why I died with all the zombies like the day before there was no design bees until like the next day there was zombies everywhere what's going on"

" **I am certain that I know the cause of the zombies in the many Realms of my domain area even though I'm the main that God of everything and All Above All Gods I am the god of Gods something is trying to take over everything it's a little Darkness but we don't know what it is it controls people do that has who has a pure heart is not affected by it but the people are are not pure of heart are affected by it and change"**

"So you're telling me God I wasn't affected by this and you wanted me to help Another Universe you can't bring me back down on the one I was from or other worlds or whatever am I correct"

" **as brilliant as ever my little one you are always my favorite in the world that is trying to save survive this stupid Darkness there if you could defeat the darkness in one place I will"**

"Another chance God of gods I can't go back to my world I just can't I mean I mean I was doing good exercising and everything but I just can't go back to that world anymore it's hard to say but I want to go to Naruto save his world I know that's the only world hasn't been affected completely cuz I can look at your map behind you and you're so I want to do your duty to do the duty and stop the darkness there but I'm not going anywhere else just because I can I know you can make other people do it too I just don't want to go to any other world"

" **Nice job my son she will do good here alright I'll send you to the the goddess of life and the goddess of death talk to them they got us something to give you and some new clothes if you will Have fun man good luck little one "**

" **Hey sister he's coming get ready to get the book ready and the clothing for his departure"**

" **all right books done sister his clothes are just now finished and put into his makeshift house and nobody will touch Naruto to have to give him when he gets there so he better hurry up there is because the devil"**

"So I take it you you two are going to give me my book and arches back and some clothing for me okay I'm going to be here for a while I guess-"

I was interrupted by his of the Gods of the the hand the telling me to finish that sentence and that means have like seconds before I have to leave great

" **You need to leave in 6 seconds there's all the stuff we are close to a house that you and art are going to live in who's Uzumaki Drake we had to give you his name and his father's name but we can't spell his father name right now we're in a hurry bye"**

 _Meanwhile and in Naruto There's a battle going on in the bridge and Naruto just defeated Haku who's who's going to do try to save her master from the certain death of Kakashi then something happened with Naruto he just wanted to protect her he have he had the nerve to pick he got up A hand sealess do you switch spots with Haku._

 _and took her cuz she's too Chidori to his chest little did he know he's kicked in the water next Haku and Zabuza where Disgusted at first then something happened change he went from that Evils are on them to the same one he had earlier he was crying that he killed Naruto he didn't mean to do kick him in the water so he thinks he killed Naruto and no one seems to know what is happening in the water Kenzie I saw something laying next to his Bridge a couple minutes ago and almost came up is almost up for air he knows his whole most out of air down there so just watching watching These two people coming out of the water and this is the start of the story_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not doing the disclaimer again you can figure it out for yourselves but straight to the story here we go

is the bridge builder was looking at the two people are coming out of water they look the same but he decides to go down there when the kid told him to get down there without anybody noticing. When the fights getting out of hand so he's going to do his best To see if these two figures are so he climbed on the ladder where the two kid where.

"Hey Naruto are you okay" said the mysterious boy that the bridge Builder didn't know now that he thought about it they both look the same so I forgot to write streaks in his hair in the most violet eyes he's ever seen but he can't see anything else but that Now blue is looking at him sayings can you watch him for a minute he's got 10 minutes to live I can help him can you watch him for a minute I got to read something maybe it's in here he told the bridge builder

Drake was under pressure he opened up the book hope to God that he could save his brother or twin but nobody has to know that right now there was a little strange writing but I was legible _. To save you brother you have to Mend his wounds You don't get a chance Mend those he will die you are a doctor when you were younger days when you_ went to college you rebuild the robotics you did everything you did you can do this you stop a zombie apocalypse from happening this is what you need a list of items were posted in the book items I think he had.

 _Needle and thread to close the arteries you're going to perform surgery on him here and now something just don't have time to heal people in the hospitals_

 _we're going to need the help of the nine-tailed fox which is already helping user this one's done_

 _you need to put some cleaner on his way and so it up so that way it doesn't get infected till you guys get to the hospital_

 _if you have a high enough wisdom and intelligence and dex you would be able to save his life and don't have to take him to the hospital good luck_

As I read the 4 rules I bet you I could do it so let me look at my schedule but I don't have much time I got like 5 minutes not long at all I hope in words is status page and while I start getting my needles and thread ready which I had on me thank God

{ status page says}

Drake Uzumaki level 10

Strength-16

Dexterity-15

Charisma- -1

Wisdom-15

intelligence- 25

Constitution- 26

race human subtype jinchuuriki of the 12 wingless Dragon related to: Naruto Uzumaki( brother alive barely),?, Kushina Uzumaki( deceased), Uzumaki Clan You and I are doing are of good luck.

Drake loses the book after that he then goes to the cinzia who's keeping an eye on Naruto is it keeps an eye on time 5 minutes left okay good so Drake goes over to Naruto and starts doing his magic or not real magic but you know what Medics would doing it medicine is an emergency 8 to survival and then Shinobi World thankfully he had all the stuff required he was Just as baffled is well you shouldn't be because he's not that powerful than some joining Ark Kakashi's level as ? and some of the people he's noticed around have like 5 to 10 stuff on their heads Levels are by the den so if you get into a fight with these guys you're going to get your both handed to you so anyways Naruto should be making out this a life so let's hope this works

" I'm done bridge builder I'm going to take him to his house and he's breathing but I don't know how much if it fits the Box help to me or not thank you for your help by the way I'm surprised you saw us" Drake said the old man laughed and said something that surprise Drake before he could leave

" will you scared the crap out of me you were falling from the sky Don't give me a heart attack you're falling from the sky I thought you would been dead for sure I saw you and bro how"

"I don't know what you're talking about bridge builder I said innocently"It's a secret I can't tell you but I have to tell ninja my okage alleys that I'm back since they're going to my memory memories of me coming here"I said in a serious voice "we should probably go up there and meet my friends supposedly and my cousin is inside when the either one of us or let me join a four-man team so that way I can help my follow genin to their Doom I guess" I said sarcastically at the end

Me and the bridge builder went up to the top of the bridge because Kakashi's looked at me holding Naruto over my shoulder and I gave him a Naruto I told him "Naruto his fine check his breathing he he should be surviving I saved his life Kakashi but I'm not amending nothing I'm not I'm a warrior not a doctor."

he seemed pretty sure that I'm not a doctor this is doctors work but whatever he will do with this just fine then he had another question why is this guy have so much traffic on the first place so I was like who the hell is this mother f***** There is the first one that said "wow who are you supposed to be number to I thought he was dead we all did we even cried was ever so scary he spit in his grave"

there was a lot of killing intent or in this case k.l so before I could do anything I heard clapping I'm like this is going to be one isn't that for another time to end this right now I'm getting really mad and so he's going to pay for what he did to my brother grave supposedly

Kakashi was surprised that wasn't directed at him He thought for almost killing a comrade no spitting in grave is just wrong and Sasuke just broke my laws he's going to get kicked off the team I can't stand that guy either so arrogant so He's really got to get to get a checkup this is ridiculous I know his father was bad but damn man this is bad

as soon as the Clapping stop there is the Mist cleared up I see a midget with a business suit on and a bunch of overgrown men that need to be taught a lesson and the ways of death and life I am very mad at the moment and they don't want to mess with me I'm glad I talk to is still alive and female good cuz I don't have to worry about that anyways back to the bar and Now I'm getting furious this little midget just made me mad so mad I'm going to kill him now but I had to put down my tendency like telling him and the emo Ninja or else it might be but he was set on the midget and his friends behind him his soul with deeded to be the Shinigami just before taking off her I'm taking off a dragon is it bad voodoo for anybody need to beat you the hell up or kill you or Pride prideful kind intelligent all that other stuff but that depends on who raised them and Drake is one of the people that have this stuff yeah you get your kindness to other people but when you mess with his family that's when The Possession side and the pride and all that stuff gets an order yea you better run because there's no way you're going to come back alive or come back.

" well well well isn't it the baby of his missed and his mama's tits seen my fair share of this Everybody Must Die a girls are coming with us and we're having our way with him and nobody gets to do anything cuz everybody will die men get them"

that's the last straw Dragon mode activated(a/n basically taking mode is when you activate your eyes and you were so pissed off that your dragon mode has been activated when you this can either happen either way but I activate you when you were more upset than I think you get stronger better and faster you're so constantly using only Your dragon's eyes but There's another Mode called Draco's Soul mode activated which is an upgraded of this of this mode but will they explain later when you how much any Soul Reaper powers) **" gato I am going to kill you right and anybody who stands in my way will be hurt I'm in Dragon mode right now and I would not get in my way you will get hurt I'm sorry but I'm too mad to let be calm down until I kill my target"**

That's all the reason the Kakashi needed to get his genin Out of there. zabuza's how to get Haku out of there because she was getting out of knocked out by the pressure this kid was releasing it was ridiculously strong it was not killing intent it was his cure power against to feeling this is going to get bad so he's going to back away a little bit and see what happens. He was with Kakashi talking to them about why you had to take this job in the first place and Kakashi ask him to join to leave but then he had one thing in common they were doing it we're watching the way they both said Yep simultaneously. but currency he was wondering the same thing That's good that she what is Dragon mode what is that until they had to figure it out sooner or later but for now they'll just watch the slaughter and see how well he does

back on the bridge

" **Gotto get your man out of here I'm slaughtering you all I'm having a hard time controlling myself as it is you sure you want to stay here little man is if you don't leave now I will Massacre all the bad people in this bridge and turn back to normal my dragon mode is almost activated you got 5 Seconds 4 seconds screw it"**

What happened next was a Slaughter no one would have her Witness by Kakashi and zabuza's as they were the only ones saved from the pressure and knocked out and when I saw all those Slaughter five seconds into the thing all the bandits were gone but it wasn't just five seconds for them those 5/7 for him to get for them to stop being stupid but some reason he just kept fighting and fighting nobody could kill this kid hit them Actually made him stronger like he was actual Dragon it when he actually breathe fire it melted there It was a real case of fire and all that good stuff just as he was about to finish Kakashi and Zabuza at the same time ouch those claws look like they did cuz he ripped the guy's head off water however he killed and burned the courses and somehow the which is weird there's a lot of fire surely it would have destroyed the bridge to write.

 **Stereo on this is end of part 2 I hope you like the ending of it dragon mode man kind of like when you make a dragon mad you lose all sense of humor and sense of Sanity but you're still comp but you know how to learn how to control it in my character doesn't get so he can't control it just yet Bandits never coming to kill em with the swords and yeah so this is going to be book number 2 Slaughter on the bridge the saves Naruto in part of the book questing thing next chapter hero and reunited family go to Village of leaves**


End file.
